community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Emotional Consequences of Broadcast Television
Plot The school year comes to a close as the faculty and students race off the campus to enjoy the summer. In Group Study Room F, the Save Greendale Committee waits on Frankie to finish some paperwork so they can get going too. Once she's done she mentions the last thing on the agenda is to rename the committee since Greendale is officially saved. To her dismay everyone agrees on Elroy proposal "Nipple Dippers" just as Dean Pelton arrives wearing a special outfit he threw together. Pelton and the committee plan on going to Britta's bar for a post school year celebration. However, Elroy declines as he's headed to another job in California. He's unsure when or even if he'll be back to Greendale and wishes everyone a great summer before leaving. End tag A commercial is shown featuring a family playing the "Community Board Game". A narrator does a voice over selling the game only for the father to have a breaking the fourth wall epiphany. He realizes he and his family are just promotional constructs and aren't real. As the truth dawns on everyone in his "family" the narrator continues plugging the game. The commercial comes to an end as the narrator's sales pitch turns into a lengthy meta commentary. Recurring themes Continuity *'Returning students': **Shirley returns in this episode in several pitches imagined by the committee for a possible Season Seven. **Leonard returns to announce the end of the school year. He also joins Vicki, Todd, and Dave in an imaginary sequence as possible replacement committee members. *'Previously': Abed mentions Troy leaving on his boat trip and not returning which happened in the Season Five episode "Geothermal Escapism". *'Familiar face': Actor appears in Jeff's Season Seven pitch as a millionaire who bought Greendale. *'Replay': In one of Jeff's imaginings of Season Seven, he paraphrases his line from the Season One pilot episode and says "You've just stopped being a study group, I nearby pronounce you as a community". *'Catchphrase': The phrase sixseasonsandamovie is spoken by Jeff. It was first used in the Season Two episode "Paradigms of Human Memory". *'School uniform': Annie wears her cardigan, skirts and flats from Season One through Four in two of the Season Seven pitches. *'Googly eyes': Jeff admits to Annie he has feelings for her and the two share a kiss goodbye. *'A sweet ride': Jeff drives Annie and Abed to the airport in his Lexus. Running gags *'Attention students!': Dean Pelton officially announces the end of the school year on the Public address system. *'Nice outfit': **After not putting on a costume all year Dean Pelton finally dresses up in several different outfits at once. **Dean Pelton wears a diaper in two different Season Seven pitches. **Dean Pelton wears Father Time outfit in one imaginary scene. *'Fanservice': Jeff takes off his shirt in Pelton's Season Seven pitch. *'Name that tune': The song "Ends of the Earth" by Lord Huron plays during the scene where Jeff drops Annie and Abed off at the airport. Pop culture references *'Shout out': *'Product placement': Elroy mentions he was hired by the online job market site LinkedIn. *'IMDb': Jeff and Annie criticize the . Meta references *'Parody': The episode pokes fun at the process of continuing a show past six seasons. *'Up against the wall': **Abed says "Cool" for every "Season/year" the group has been at Greendale but briefly pauses before senior year. This alludes to Season Four, the one season creator Dan Harmon was not the showrunner. Chang asks Abed to repeat saying cool and when he again pauses at year four Ben farts and claims it's an inside joke. Harmon has been vocal about his dislike of Season Four. **Frankie describes herself as a "humble outsider who came in and nailed it" referencing actress Paget Brewster's addition to the cast this season. **The end tag features a family playing a board game and realizing they are fictional characters. The voice over actor of the commercial also recites a lengthy diatribe about criticisms regarding Community and its creator Dan Harmon. *'Background check': The nine numbers on the white board behind Annie and Elroy, all starting with NM, are a reference to the IMDB website. Inputting one of the numbers and letter combinations into a search engine will bring up the IMDB pages of Dan Harmon and the eight main actors of this season. The number GC613 is just a reference that this is the 13th episode of season six. *'Catchphrase': Referencing Britta's "Pitch", Frankie says she wouldn't watch it even though she doesn't own a television. In The Thrilling Adventure Hour, Paget Brewster's signature character Sadie Doyle uses the recurring catchphrase "I would not watch that TV show" as a reaction to absurdist situations. Gallery Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes